In the construction techniques, a pre-casting method is usually adopted in order to save construction time. In the pre-casting method, the components, such as beams, columns, and decks, are pre-casted off the construction site and are then transported to the construction site for subsequent assembling and grouting. Accordingly, the space at the construction site would be less taken up and support frames used for construction would be greatly reduced. Therefore, the working flow line would be much better. The on-site construction time would be significantly reduced. Since the beams, columns, and decks are produced in the workshop, away from the construction site, the production rate, precision and quality thereof can easily be monitored and reach the expected level. Accordingly, the pre-casting method has become the mainstream for the current construction technology.
Grid decks are widely used in the construction of plants, particularly, those for a wafer factory. Grid decks can be produced on-site through grouting or in a pre-casting workshop. The grid decks contain rebar, which reinforces the strength thereof. The grid decks also have hollow portions for equipment hook-up, which also effectively reduce the weight thereof.
When building a plant, the pre-cast grid decks are laid over the pre-cast columns in a suitable span so that on-site construction is simplified, and thus the construction time is significantly reduced.
The pre-cast grid decks have an embedded connecting rebar that protrudes laterally. Grid decks are laid on I-beams with gaps therebetween and grout is filled into the gaps. The grid decks will be connected to each other and fixed after the grout is cured.
On some occasions, the grid decks are not normally rectangular. For example, there can be a cut-out at one of the corners of the grid decks. Such grid decks are called “abnormal-shaped, grid decks.” The use of abnormal-shaped grid decks can be found where there is a need to lay out staircase. A grid deck under such condition is cut out a portion, which is usually at one corner of the grid deck. With the portion cut out, the grid deck may not be supported in balance, and therefore cannot be fixed on the top of the columns. Accordingly, there is a need to set up additional support frames to support the abnormal-shaped grid deck. However, the additional support frames would occupy a substantial space at the construction site and cause inconvenience to the workers during construction. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the existing method of paving abnormal-shaped grid decks.